Chamomiles & Yellow Roses
by aceParadox
Summary: Their eyes met briefly in an apologetic glance, and she was on her way. - Ed/Winry. Slight spoilers for movie. Discontinued.


**disclaimer **~ I, sadly, do not own or claim rights to _Fullmetal Alchemist;_ just borrowing the characters for a little good-natured fun. What's the wrong in that? /frown

**spoilers?** ~_ Mild spoilers for Fullmetal Alchemist: Conqueror of Shambala. Not really, though, if you know who Heiderich is._

**pairing(s)**_ ~ edward elric/winry rockbell, edward elric/alfons heiderich friendship.  
_

**commentary** ~ Aaaangstttt. /melts *^*  
...E-erm. I like EdWinry. And angst. And curious!Hei. And Edward. And ... angst. /thumbs up

Inspired by a Roy/Ed doujin I read, entitled _Quiet Reunion_. I don't know the author. /can't read Japanese =3=

Enjoy the written-in-one-sitting (when is it _not _written in one-sitting?!) ficlet!

* * *

"Thanks," Ed muttered to the motherlike woman running the bakery he was in, as he inhaled the aroma of fresh bread and yeast from the bag he cradled in his left arm. He navigated his way out of the shop, trying to avoid other customers as they, too, bought the cheap yet savory pastries. He stepped onto the dirt-dusted ground outside, the door's twin bells chiming above him. A mutter of apology came following from his companion as Edward not-so-lightly bumped into a bigger man's shoulder, making said man stumble onto himself. The door bells chimed again.

"Edward! That was rude!" Alfons - _'Heiderich', _as Edward always called him - called after the retreating, lean, brown coat. Hei wasn't the healthiest young man in Munich; he had a bit of trouble keeping up with Ed's track in the ever-crowded marketplace. "Edward, wait!" he called out again.

The smaller figure came back into view. Hei nearly ran his pale nose into Ed's prosthetic, unfeeling arm, when he realised that said young man was frozen in place. The light-blonde raised an eyebrow at this sight: Edward, completely frozen solid, eyes fixed, pupils dilated, wearing nothing less than an expression of shock on his tan face. Heiderich looked in the direction where Ed was so fixed and saw a young blonde woman buying flowers from their neighbor, Gracia. The girl had sunny - not golden, like Edward's, but not so pale as Heiderich's - blonde hair, tied back and lengthy, wearing a white blouse along with a navy-blue knee-length skirt, a vest matching the skirt. He had seen this girl maybe once or twice in passing at work, and could have sworn she worked on the mechanical part of his rockets. The hints of mechanical oil on the end of her blouse confirmed his hypothesis.

Hei looked back at Edward. He had that cloudy tint in his eyes, that slightly opened mouth, parted lips; those thoughts that Heiderich could never comprehend. The face that came to the surface of that handsome canvas whenever he saw Officer Hughes, or Gracia, or other anonymous faces around the city; he even got it more often than not when he glanced in Heiderich's way. It was something hovering between longing and sorrow - Hei just couldn't put his finger on it.

"W-Win... ry..." Ed finally sputtered.

_'Winry?' _Hei thought._ 'Who...'_'

"Edward. Do you know that girl?" he asked his friend. He faintly wondered that if Ed _did _know her, _how? _He hardly left their shared apartment, if ever at all, and always sat by the window overlooking the bustling streets, reading his science-and-reason text books.

Ed jolted, seemingly out of his trance-of-some-sort. He looked at Heiderich, and back to the girl, who was now walking in their direction, a bouquet of chamomiles and yellow roses rest under her arm as she put her wallet away. Closing his eyes, Ed sighed. "Sorry... I just got d-deja vu," he excused, faking a weak smile that made Hei's heart want to sink.

He frowned. Edward _always_ used that excuse. But, at least it was enough to confirm his aroused suspicion that Ed _did _know this Winry girl.

Ed, not being able to concentrate on anything else, allowed his gaze to be reset onto the girl, who was now passing his false shoulder. He caught the aroma of the mixture of flowers and faint machine oil as she brushed past, excusing herself when her shoulder bumped Ed's.

Their eyes met briefly in an apologetic glance, and she was on her way.

The once-fresh bread was now dry and cold.

* * *

Closing ~ Aye, I really like how this turned out. It's my attempt at an original, new idea. Sorry if someone has done this already! I haven't really hunted for one like this -- hell, I haven't been on FFnet for days. Dx LiveJournal is addicting. FMA yaoi community... /drool  
Anyway. Thanks for reading. Review if you like? /heart


End file.
